


For Who She Is

by Savay



Series: 9 Days of Sense8 [6]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: 9daysofsense8, F/F, M/M, Multi, nomiappreciationday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savay/pseuds/Savay
Summary: Finally, after years of people looking through her, Nomi has people who see her for who she is.(Written for #NomiAppreciationDay for #9DaysofSense8. #BringBackSense8, etc etc. Please contact me if you haven't seen the petition to renew the show yet.)





	For Who She Is

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's a few minutes late. But to be fair I did write two fics today, sooo let's just roll with it. I will try to be more timely for the rest of the fics haha.

Nomi knows how lucky she is.  Sure, she’s on the run from BPO, but who wasn’t these days?  Compared to the rest of her cluster, Nomi knows she has it easy.  Of all of them, she was the only one who had someone to talk to outside of all of this.  Amanita.  Nomi’s brilliant, fierce, amazing, beautiful girlfriend – no, _fiancée_ – who believed her from the very beginning.  Who literally set a building ablaze to save her, never once questioning anything Nomi said.  No matter what happens to her, Nomi knows she can count on Amanita.  And that makes her unstoppable.

\---

Nomi’s fiancée (she couldn’t stop smiling whenever she thought of the new word) was buzzing with excitement on the plane ride over.  She knew how serious things were, but she also knew that this was a Big Deal.  She was about to meet the cluster for the first time, face to face.  Under other circumstances, Nomi would have worried.  But she knew that her cluster would love Amanita, and that Neets would love them.  Even as she listened to Amanita fret (“What is it even going to be like, all of you guys together?”), Nomi felt one of her other selves appear beside her.

“It’s going to be interesting,” Lito said with a quiet laugh.  Suddenly, Nomi was also on a different plane, standing in the aisle.  Lito was sitting between Hernando and Daniela, both of whom were asleep.

Nomi smiled.  “I wish it were under better circumstances,” she said, the smile faltering a bit.  On her end of things, Lito was sitting leaning on Amanita’s seat.  Nomi pushed on.  “Still.  I’m looking forward to meeting you.”

Lito gave a small nod.  “It feels right.”  Nomi nodded as well, and then it was just her in her head again.

“Who was that?” Amanita whispered, looking in the same direction Nomi been speaking.

“Just Lito,” Nomi answered.  “He says it’ll be interesting, but it feels right.”

“And what do you think?” Amanita asked, voice still quiet.

Nomi smiles again.  “It’s going to be perfect.”

\---

Now, they’re in London and they’ve rescued Wolfgang and Nomi’s family is _whole_.  There was never a doubt in anyone’s minds that Amanita and Bug were accepted, just as there is no doubt that Hernando and Daniela and Felix are all equally welcome to their new home.  It’s amazing.  Even if Wolfgang is still healing and they’re all on blockers and can’t leave the warehouse much for their own safety, it’s the happiest Nomi has been in her life.  Bug sets up what little tech they could bring with them through customs (and god if that hadn’t made him so paranoid, it was all Nomi and Amanita could do to keep from losing their cool themselves).  Amanita flits around the warehouse.  She’d technically introduced herself to all of them when they first arrived, but now they finally have time to _talk_.  Nomi is by her side, grinning from ear to ear.  The cluster all greet Amanita like an old friend, each of them thanking her in turn for all she’s done for them.  Nomi doesn’t miss the tear Neets brushes from her eye when Sun puts her hand on Amanita’s shoulder and smiles.

Nomi thinks about her past.  How many times she had felt alone in a crowd of people.  The contrast is stark, and in that moment she knows every moment of it was worth it.  No matter what she had to go through, she is here now.  She has Amanita.  She has her cluster, each one of them an irreplaceable part of her soul.  She has Bug.  She has Hernando and Daniela and Felix.  Finally, after years of people looking through her, Nomi has people who see her for who she is.  Finally, Nomi feels at home.


End file.
